


Intimate Apparel

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Luxury, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Dorian. Dorian Dorian Dorian.Lavellan couldn't stop thinking about him. No one else came close to having a spot at his side, no one compared to Dorian's smile and adoring eyes and quick wit and heart. No one and nothing else could take a hold of him so steadfastly, bring him such a mix of joy and weightlessness when they were together.Inquisitor Lavellan itched with desire to spoil Dorian- to get him something /fun/ after all the darkness they'd seen.There's a lot of sex in this





	Intimate Apparel

Dorian. Dorian Dorian Dorian.

Lavellan couldn't stop thinking about him. No one else came close to having a spot at his side, no one compared to Dorian's smile and adoring eyes and quick wit and heart. No one and nothing else could take a hold of him so steadfastly, bring him such a mix of joy and weightlessness when they were together.

Inquisitor Lavellan itched with desire to spoil Dorian- to get him something /fun/ after all the darkness they'd seen. He sat at Josephine's desk and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. Out of all his advisors, she was the most easygoing and understanding, her bardic charm carrying over with ease into her personal life. Josephine paused and eyed Lavellan. "No reaction to praises of your dragon slaying? Something must be very wrong!"

"No- sorry. Lost in thought."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"I don't think you want to know."

Josephine grinned. "I think I most definitely do now!"

"Well, I want to get Dorian something... nice. He's dear to me."

"Ah, such is the way of love that he never leaves your mind! And I wouldn't want to know because.... ah, that sort of gift?"

Heat shot to Lavellan's face. "No! I mean- I don't know. All I know is it has to be perfect, like he is." 

Josephine pondered for a moment. "What to get a man who has everything, that is the struggle. Dorian is used to fine things and pardon the phrasing, but he already possesses an excellent staff." Lavellan snorted and she winked. "He appreciates books, and I don't think even more finery would go amiss with him. Iron Bull might know more about the personal department- he has no discretion when it comes to what he enjoys in his leisure."

Lavellan wasn't a jealous lover and almost never even remembered Dorian and Iron Bull had been, involved? He wasn't sure if a couple flings equaled them being anything, but Iron Bull might know something he didn't. "That's a good point."

"Whatever you do, Inquisitor, I think even the act of attention from you will be touching."

"Thank you, Josephine."

Lavellan jogged down the stone steps and across the cobblestones to the tavern and brought Iron Bull a tankard of ale. Iron Bull toasted to him with his eye alight with interest. "You brought me a drink- you must want something."

"Information, to be exact." Iron Bull chugged from his massive vessel and Lavellan glanced around, satisfied that they were alone. "What does Dorian /like/?"

Iron Bull coughed and a booming laugh escaped him. "You need to know THAT?"

"Keep it down!" 

"Better shown than told." Iron Bull stood and waved for Lavellan to follow him to his quarters. He knelt by his bed and pulled out what Lavellan could only imagine was a Pandora's box of scandalous sex secrets. "Here's a little something he left me- never came back for it despite my teasing." Iron Bull held up a pair of panties buried under coils of rope and Lavellan stared.

"He really does like those? All of you say the raunchiest things when I try to take you anywhere- I'd assumed you were jesting!"

"Hey- I'd never jest about something as critical and valuable as lingerie. Dorian likes feeling beautiful and adored, Inquisitor. Anything to make your eyes snap to the jackpot." Iron Bull paused. "He also likes being bound- but I think you were going for something more romantic."

"Yes," admitted Lavellan. The more he thought about it the more he ping-ponged between a gift that was frivolous and soft like silk underwear or something practical and he decided that the answer was both. 

Dorian would be pleased- he hoped. 

Iron Bull sifted through his crate. "Dorian also liked being collared- though he said I was far more of a beast than he was! Mouthy one. Even in the heat of it had something to say when there wasn't even air in his lungs to spare."

Lavellan chuckled. "I wouldn't have him any other way." 

"You take good care of him- and call me if you two ever get bored."

Lavellan rolled his eyes. He might not participate in most of what Iron Bull and Dorian had, but intimacy could never bore him. Even gazing at Dorian's profile as he rifled through the library made Lavellan's heart swell. And having the joy of touching his beloved, being close? He needed nothing else. 

Some time later and Lavellan had Dorian's gifts ready- and his heartrate was dangerously high as he headed towards Dorian's favorite spot in the library. He clutched the large soft package wrapped in plain brown parchment and approached Dorian, making eye contact with a smile.

"Always a sight for sore eyes," purred Dorian.

Lavellan held out the package, trying to not think about the minuscule bit of fabric Dorian would find in the center. "I got this for you to- to have."

"Oh?" Dorian started to untie the rough string and Lavellan couldn't linger a second more.

"BYE!" Lavellan bolted down the stairs as Dorian laughed at his retreating form. 

Dorian chuckled warmly to himself, anticipation building for what could get the nevarrite-willed Inquisitor who'd faced down demons and dragons before breakfast to flee. 

He wasn't disappointed. 

-~-

Lavellan purposefully loitered around the Skyhold garden at nightfall to give Dorian ample time to get upstairs to his quarters. His stomach twisted and spasmed with nerves- what if he overstepped a boundary? He recalled the last time he gave Dorian a gift, how the initial reaction had been closer to shock and dismay than joy- at the mere idea that the Inquisitor would make it look as though Dorian was abusing their relationship. 

Even worse he wondered if Dorian would be offended that Lavellan would get such an intimate present. Maybe he wasn't supposed to take anything Iron Bull said as the truth- or what if Dorian really DID feel uncomfortable that anyone knew about their affairs- current lover included? 

He had to stop. Lavellan shook his head and jogged up to his quarters, breathing in the refreshing night air and hoping for the best. The torchlight flickering against the stone walls brought peace to his spirit and he sighed deeply, turning the corner at the top of his stairs to his bedroom.

And Lavellan inhaled sharply.

Dorian lounged on the Inquisitor's bed, the softest, most luxurious fur robe artfully draped over his body. He was toying with what Lavellan recognized as an elvish June Knot, a puzzle he'd kept with him on his bookshelf. Dorian made eye contact in the soft light and smirked, shifting so the robe only barely tantalizing covered his groin, drawing Lavellan's eyes down his chest and up his toned thighs. "You're lucky I love posing so much- you kept me waiting, amatus." 

"I- yes." Lavellan swallowed, attempting to regain proper cognitive function while staring at Dorian. 

"Speechless, hm?"

Lavellan didn't want to stare at Dorian's crotch, but he couldn't keep from wondering if he was wearing the far less warm article of clothing Lavellan had gotten for him. "I know how you like being warm, and how the south can be cold, damp and humid."

"It's exquisitely soft- the only embrace I'd rather be in is yours." Dorian made no move to get up, only setting aside the Dalish puzzle.

"I was afraid you'd have difficulty in accepting anything from me."

Dorian grinned. "Ah, that is my first instinct. Always aware of the politics- even if I chose to ignore them. However, this outfit isn't just for me. I can forgive you, since it means you get to see me in only the finest bedroom attire."

Lavellan's nimble fingers untied his own sash, slowly working his way out of his formal outfit. He made eye contact with Dorian as he popped a button open on his tunic. "You're my prince, you know."

"I prefer swashbuckling scalawag, if we're choosing titles." 

"Ah- my pillow prince. Because I have to do this myself."

Dorian snorted as Lavellan's shirt fell to the floor. "You're doing such a slow, agonizing job- I wouldn't intrude." 

Lavellan kicked his boots off and stretched, almost full out laughing at Dorian's expression of exasperation. "Oh- you want my pants off too?"

"I'll have you know that those who do this professionally have more music and sensual dancing and much less sass."

The elf replied with a swing of his hips and Dorian really did laugh. Lavellan tossed the rest of his clothing away and climbed on the bed next to Dorian with a smile. "Your turn."

Dorian reached out and smoothed Lavellan's hair. "I have to tell you something first." He leaned in and kissed the Inquisitor, mouths soft and gentle against each other. Lavellan's heart raced at such simple contact and he sucked on Dorian's lip only for a moment before letting Dorian roll closer and deepen their kiss. Dorian pulled back only an inch apart from him, whispering and sending chills down Lavellan's spine. "Is this what you crave when you're distracted, amatus?"

Lavellan kissed Dorian's cheek. "Tell me again, love. I couldn't quite hear you."

Dorian chuckled and kissed Lavellan again, all business as their tongues met and Dorian grabbed Lavellan's hips, teasing the bone with his fingertips before wandering down to squeeze his buttocks. Lavellan breathed harshly and he rocked his pelvis instinctively, moaning and slipping hands under Dorian's robe to hold him close. 

To his brief disappointment- Dorian pulled back from Lavellan. "Now now, you got both of us a gift I think you want to see." He gracefully shrugged out of the cozy furs and Lavellan stared shamelessly. 

It wasn't just that silvery, perfect silk clung to Dorian's hips and groin and left little to imagine, but that Dorian was straining the front with arousal. Lavellan was compelled to kiss Dorian's neck, trailing down his chest with pecks and caresses eagerly with such enthusiasm Dorian huffed with laughter.

"Inquisitor- I'm the one in the fancy panties, ought I supposed to be pleasing you? I'm not fit to rule an empire of pillows."

"You ARE pleasing me." Lavellan grinned up at Dorian and licked his lips. Dorian stroked Lavellan's hair and the elf leaned into the touch with a hum of satisfaction. "I'm doing precisely what I want."

Dorian's face tinted with color as Lavellan licked his tip through the stretched silk, basking in the soft sounds of pleasure from Dorian's throat. Lavellan mouthed and sucked at all he could, body warm and glowing with the pride and thrill of wringing such sounds out of Dorian. The damped fabric rubbed Dorian the perfect way, even more so as Lavellan snuck his hand inside the top and wrapped around Dorian's length, sucking and teasingly grazing the tip with his teeth through the silk as he pumped with his wrist.

"Ah- aaaah god Lavellan!" Dorian groaned and he clutched a fistful of Lavellan's hair. The inquisitor's own arousal twitched and he planted a kiss to Dorian's tip.

"I want to see you in these again. So fetching and decorative- almost as enthralling as you." Lavellan tugged Dorian free of the underwear and sucked with earnest, desire pooling inside him to have Dorian come undone, imagining how pliant and relaxed he'd be, how his beautiful scream of ecstasy would ring in his bedroom for all Skyhold to hear. 

The thought of hearing Dorian- really hearing him lose control- gave Lavellan an almost ruthless pace, not asking or encouraging but demanding Dorian's body to peak. Dorian's hips bucked a few times and his skin shone with sweat, eyes glancing down at Lavellan only to close as he threw his head back. "Aaauh- oh- OH-"

Lavellan held Dorian's thigh and squeezed with his free hand, still taking him hard against his throat as Dorian finally came, pulling painfully on Lavellan's hair and crying out not as loud as he expected- but high enough in pitch to compensate for it. 

"Amatus-" Dorian groaned breathlessly, petting Lavellan where he'd tugged his hair. 

"You're perfect."

Dorian recovered and smirked, sweat making his skin glisten in the torchlight. "On your back, Inquisitor. I'll show you perfect."

Lavellan would readily obey anything Dorian wanted to do- if Dorian didn't look so good when he got playful. "Make me."

He giggled as Dorian practically pounced on him, hands pinning Lavellan to the bed. "You like being shoved around, Lavellan?" Dorian kissed his jaw and his breath tickled Lavellan's ear. "You want to be underneath me, shown how possessive I can be with such a pretty boy like you?" 

"Yes- yes yes please." Lavellan kissed Dorian's cheek and playfully squirmed under him without any real effort. "Hold me down and make me scream your name, Pavus." 

"Oh, getting kinky?"

"Iron Bull told me what you liked- I can understand wanting to be completely at a lover's mercy." Lavellan kissed Dorian's neck. "Under you and taking everything you give me, so wrecked I can't even beg- oh YES I want you to be possessive with me."

Dorian nipped at Lavellan's neck, something of a growl in his throat. "Now that's a fun game- granted neither of us could be or want to be the sort of lover Iron Bull is- I know what I want to do with you." 

He got off the mattress and Lavellan whined at the loss but his heartbeat quickened when he saw what Dorian was after. Dorian held Lavellan's gold sash in his hands with a grin, eying the Inquisitor. "Wrists crossed, if you want this."

"Hell yes."

Lavellan immediately let Dorian tie his wrists together, comfortable in the smooth fabric. Dorian guided his bound hands back to the Orlesian headboard and knotted the sash to it. He straddled Lavellan and kissed him, long and deep. He dragged his fingertips down Lavellan's chest slowly, smiling and ghosting the pads of his fingers barely against Lavellan's nipples and abdomen, eyes bright as Lavellan arched his back and whined. Dorian kissed Lavellan's neck next, nuzzling and adoring him with every torturous light touch. 

"Dorian, please."

Dorian winked. "Ah, get to the good part?" He moved lower and to Lavellan's dismay, only gently licked the head of his fully aroused dick.

Once.

"DORIAN."

"Ah ah- you'll see stars when I'm done with you." He reached for their vial of oil and slicked his fingers, kissing Lavellan's stomach as he pressed against his rim, teasing and just enough to make Lavellan part his legs even further. 

The Inquisitor moaned and Dorian rewarded him with a light suck, popping off almost immediately. "You're- oh god you're DESPICABLE."

"Your blush says otherwise." Dorian kissed Lavellan's nipple and only gave it a soft caress before moving again to lap all too lovingly at his dick, fingers rubbing him more firmly but not pressing in. Lavellan thrust into the air and mewed, legs spread obscenely wide and entire body shaking with want. "Look at you," cooed Dorian. "I've barely touched you and you're so close, such a needy thing. I can wind you up like clockwork and watch the performance, the Inquisitor whimpering with longing for me to get my hands dirty with him." 

"PLEASE."

"You'll have to be more specific."

Lavellan made a pitiful sound in his throat, almost thrashing against his sash. "I don't care what- but give me MORE!"

Dorian twisted a finger into Lavellan as the last syllable left his lips, drawing a cry from him. Dorian gently pumped the finger in and out, lowering his head and finally taking Lavellan fully in his mouth. Lavellan relaxed and moaned, eyes glazed as he stared at the ceiling, hips shifting upwards as sparks of pleasure lit his nerves with delight up his spine and down his limbs. A second finger joined and Lavellan worked to try and ride them, eyes closing as his body built towards an orgasm.

That pardon the pun- never came.

Lavellan almost screamed in frustration as Dorian sucked hard with his other hand tightly clenching Lavellan's base, drawing out feeble drops of release without letting him climax.

"So loud, my sweet amatus. Someone might hear."

Lavellan sweated and groaned, heels digging into the mattress as Dorian stretched him and fingered him open, hitting his sweet spots without mercy. "Please PLEASE Dorian oh- AUGH oh- fuck just FUCK me! Let me come- I'm begging you I need you to force it out of me OH make me scream until my throat is raw- PLEASE!!!!"

"Oh, FILTHY, Inquisitor." Dorian smirked with approval and gave Lavellan a third finger, ignoring his arousal entirely. "You want it rough?"

"Yes!"

"Quick and hard, tied up and bent in half and taken without ceremony?"

Lavellan dripped seed out of his neglected cock with an embarrassing mewl. "Too MUCH ceremony Dorian- PLEASE!" 

Dorian yanked his fingers away and Lavellan shrieked with need, kicking a leg out. "Patience- my fingers have something more important to do." He slicked up his hardened length with oil, pressing inside just slow enough to avoid hurting Lavellan. 

"Dorian- yes yes good-"

"That's it, you're taking it beautifully." Lavellan's body relaxed enough for Dorian to move, holding his thighs up and bending Lavellan's lower body back, easily thrusting in and relishing his tight heat. Lavellan breathed harshly and noises poured out of him with every pass, toes curling and muscles tightening with hot pleasure. 

Dorian increased his pace to something rougher, the exertion worth hearing Lavellan's voice crescendo into a gasping cry every few seconds as their skin smacked together. Lavellan's eyes were screwed shut and Dorian took pride in seeing him so disheveled. "You must be close- so good- so hot and wanting-"

"-yes- yes yes Dorian please-"

"You can orgasm whenever you like."

Lavellan keened and clenched his fists. After all the teasing and bringing him to the edge Dorian expected him to finish untouched. He focused on the hot thrusts and the tension inside himself, mouth falling open as his body took the pounding. Dorian had played with him like someone tuning an instrument, precise and exacting and his climax built ever so higher, nerves singing as he was finally forced over the edge with a sustained scream that had his closed eyes seeing flashes of brightness. 

He barely noticed that Dorian came too, or that he untied Lavellan immediately. Lavellan tiredly fumbled around for Dorian and sighed when he found him, curling up with him and laying his head on his chest. "Sleep. Now."

"I'm not being given a choice, am I?" asked Dorian, sounding entirely pleased. 

Those panties had been a GREAT gift, Lavellan decided as he drifted asleep in Dorian's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thank you so much for reading! Your feedback makes me Greatly Approve :3


End file.
